Hated Even in Death
by Minteh
Summary: Sirius never knew the circumstances surrounding his younger brother's death, and always assumed him a cowardly traitor. Read the real story surrounding Regulus' sacrifice, and how it changed one man's life forever. Main Charries: RegSevBella
1. Fool of a Different Kind

_For Katie, who forces me to believe that someday I might good enough. Thank you for dreaming big enough for the both of us._

_For Tim, my beta, who will debate with me about my grammar until the world ends or J.K. gives me rights to her characters, whichever comes first. xD Thanks for putting up with me._

_For Worm and Sweet, who indirectly motivated me to write a fanfic, whether they know it or not._

* * *

"I cannot."

"Why not?" Severus hissed, leaning forward in his chair. "You said he meant nothing to you!"

"He-" The young man paused and looked away. "He doesn't."

"Liar," Severus spat.

"What would you do?" The younger man asked helplessly, drifting his gaze to the dark carpet below.

Severus hesitated. "I'd kill him."

This time it was Regulus who smirked, and whispered, "Liar." A cold, mirthless laugh escaped his lips. "You've never killed, Severus. Why would you start now?"

"The Dark Lord does not doubt my loyalty. He has never felt the need to test me with such instructions."

"What if he had?" Regulus shot. "What if it'd been you who'd been asked to kill him?"

Severus stared back defiantly, eyes glittering coldly. He said nothing.

"You wouldn't kill him..." Regulus began softly.

Severus' eyes narrowed suddenly. "Have you forgotten that the little piece of filth tried to KILL ME?!" He roared. He was also aware that he was on his feet, though he hadn't any recollection of standing. "He would have had me die at the hands of one who had no choice in the matter! He made my time at Hogwarts miserable! It's because of him that I owe Potter a life! He damned me to this miserable life!"

Severus, upon realizing that he'd been shouting into the face of the other, froze for a moment and then stepped backward, dropping himself back into his chair. "He deserves to die," he added maliciously, shifting his gaze to the dying fire in the corner of the room.

"You wouldn't kill him..." Regulus repeated with a tiny smirk. "No matter what he's done to you..." He watched the eyes of the elder carefully, and the slightest shift in expression told him that it was true. He gave a hollow laugh. "We aren't so different, you and I, Severus. We both share a profound hatred for the same man, yet neither of us would kill him, even if our lives depended upon it."

Severus made no motion to reply, but his eyes softened as the fire died altogether. The pair of gentlemen sat, bathed in moonlight, completely silent for a few moments.

Then Regulus spoke again, more earnestly this time. "We don't belong here, Severus. We chose the wrong side! Don't you see? We don't have-"

"_You _chose the wrong side," Severus corrected furiously, fixing his gaze back upon the young man. "I know where my loyalties lie. I believe in the cause that we are fighting for. I know-"

"You blinded FOOL!" Regulus exploded. "Do you really know where your loyalties lie? You have placed them in the hands of a murderous terrorist, not in those of some political radical! Our goals are not to be accomplished by noble dueling, as we thought, but by way of cold-blooded murder! The Dark Lord will destroy anyone who disagrees with his means, including any one of his own! How long until _you_ are instructed to kill, Severus?"

"So, you're willing to just throw it all away for someone you never loved- never cared about?!" Severus sputtered wordlessly for a moment, before demanding furiously, "Why?"

A sad gleam entered the eyes of the younger, and he merely replied, "Never is a long time, Severus..."

Severus watched Regulus' eyes carefully, and the truth hit him like a wave of cold water. It was true. Regulus had actually cared for the man that he'd once called 'brother'. The bond, however it had been stretched, somehow remained unbroken. Somehow, this faithful, radical Slytherin cared for the piece of Gryffindor filth...

"So this is how it is?" Severus asked dejectedly. When Regulus made no reply, Severus quietly reminded him of the consequences.

"You will pay with your life."

"I know."

"Is he really worth that?"

"A hundred times over..." Regulus replied, looking away and blinking back tears.

"Your sacrifice will be in vain," Severus told him. "Sirius will never even know of it. He will dismiss your death as cowardice. He will refuse to give you the respect of showing up to your burial. You will always be remembered as one who served and disobeyed the Dark Lord-- a traitor to both sides. Sirius will hate you, even in your death."

"I have no doubt."

"Then why?"

"Because I must. Because this-- this life is wrong. Because Sirius was right about me. Sirius was right about the Dark Lord and the entire anti-muggle movement. Right about everything. And for that..." Regulus returned his gaze and said pointedly, "For that, he deserves to live."

Severus stared into the traitor's eyes for quite some time, his own eyes boring into them, searching desperately for any sign of a lie. There wasn't any. He couldn't have known, that in a week's time, he'd put himself into the same position. Couldn't ever have guessed that his hardened heart would break so swiftly. Could never have fathomed that he'd feel exactly the same way before long. For now, Regulus was the traitor. After what seemed like ages, Severus picked himself up from his chair and regarded Regulus coldly for the last time.

"Fool..." he muttered quietly. And with that, he swept from the room and was gone.


	2. Only One

"You do know why we are all here, don't you dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked, flashing Regulus a mad sort of grin.

"I do," Regulus said shakily. He'd been expecting this of course, but nothing could have prepared him for the ruthless tactics that were saved only for teaching their own a lesson.

"Good..." said Bellatrix, in an almost bored sort of way. "That certainly does save me a lot of tedious explaining, doesn't it? I'd much rather get started... What say you, dear Regulus?"

Hollow laughs echoed from all around him. The Death Eaters had surrounded the pair and were watching with interest. Not all of them were there. The Dark Lord himself was absent; otherwise he'd have certainly been in the center, taunting Regulus himself. Nevertheless, many had come to witness such a fine occasion. It was always amusing to watch a traitor die at the hands of one of their own.

"Do what you will." Regulus stated. He flung his wand aside into the dirt. He wasn't going to fight back. They'd only have enjoyed watching that. He should know. He glanced sadly after the wand for a moment, remembering the day he'd received it, ever so long ago. Unicorn hair core, just like Sirius' wand, he thought bitterly.

Bellatrix laughed and brandished her own wand. "Tonight-" she paused, enjoying the melodramatics of the situation. "Tonight, you will die. But first..." She smiled cruelly and pointed the long, thin wand at his breast. The Death Eaters held their breaths in anticipation. Everyone knew what came next.

Only one Death Eater wasn't laughing as the young man shrieked and writhed in the dirt. Only one didn't take his turn in performing the curse. His lone cry of sympathy was lost amid the sick laughter, the screaming, and the pounding within his own head.

When Regulus had been stripped of all strength and dignity, Bellatrix herself finished the job. Perhaps the Dark Lord had wanted to test her loyalty by instructing her to do so, but Severus doubted it. Bellatrix didn't need to prove anything to anyone. She was ruthless, cold, and sadistic. A true Death Eater. She gave orders for everyone to leave and let the body be. She herself stayed to make sure that her orders were followed, until she was satisfied that no one would return. She left.

All stayed away, for none wished to anger Bellatrix. No one thought it worth it. No one-- except for one. Only one returned to the site of the murder that night, after he was sure that it was safe. Only one knelt beside the sprawled, desecrated corpse, staring into the lifeless dark eyes for what seemed like hours. And only one wept openly, feeling the true bitterness of the situation. He'd just lost the only true friend he'd ever had for the one who had assured that things had been that way.

Passing his hand over the young man's bruised face to close his eyes, only one stood, wiping tears from his sallow skinned face. Only one disapparated into the night, his heart completely broken, not only over the death of the young man, but over the sorrow of his own regret, twisting into him like a knife into its victim. Only one man made up his mind that lonely night.

He needed to speak to Dumbledore.

FIN


End file.
